1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face-wearing humidifier which can apply steam to a face during wear to exhibit a moisturizing effect on the face.
2. Related Art
In Japanese Patent No. 3049707 (Patent Publication 1), there is disclosed an invention concerning steam-generating device for applying steam to the skin of the human body. The steam-generating device includes a steam-generating composition which discharges steam when metal powder is oxidized, and a temperature control member and a moisture-permeable sheet are disposed on a skin-side of the steam-generating composition. The temperature control member is formed of a nonwoven fabric, paper, apertured foamed plastic or the like, so that the steam discharged from the steam-generating composition is cooled by the temperature control member and then passes through the moisture-permeable sheet for subsequent application to the skin.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-213549 and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H08-231386 (Patent Publications 2 and 3, respectively), on the other hand, there are disclosed inventions concerning disposable body warmer and thermal plaster to be placed on the skin of the human body.
In these inventions, a heat-generating composition which generates heat when metal powder is oxidized is divided into separate groups and housed in a flat bag which is wholly or partially formed of a stretchable sheet. In addition, the bag can be adhered to the skin through a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer. When adhered to a joint of the human body, such a disposable body warmer and a thermal plaster can warm up the joint by heat generated from the heat-generating composition, and because the heat-generating composition is divided into separate groups, bending at the joint can be easily performed.
Patent Publication 1 discloses that a steam-generating composition gives steam to the skin of the human body such as scalp, shoulder, neck, face, buttocks, legs, hands and arms, or to the mucous membrane such as of eyes, nose and throat. However, it does not describe how the steam-generating composition is shaped to fit contours of the face when used on the face.
Patent Publications 2 and 3 disclose to divide the heat-generating composition, which only aims at adhering the heat-generating composition to a joint of the human body to follow the bending motion at the joint without intending to enable the worn humidifier to easily fit contours of the face.